


Hot and Heated at the Smythe House

by HelpmeNow2021



Category: Glee
Genre: Boyfriends, Boypussy, Boypussy Kurt, M/M, Slash, Smut, new directions - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-24 08:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelpmeNow2021/pseuds/HelpmeNow2021
Summary: Sebastian steals Kurt away from McKinley for the day and things take a hot turn.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 138





	Hot and Heated at the Smythe House

They were close enough to touch. Neither said a word as they stared into each others' eyes. Finally, Kurt closed the gap as he sprung forward into Sebastian's arms and pressed his lips against Sebastian's lips as well. After a few moments later, they separated to get some air. 

"Kurt," Sebastian whispered, his hot breath on Kurt's neck. 

"Bas," Kurt replied as he started to hug Sebastian so tightly he felt like they would never separate again. 

As they embraced, neither of them noticed the door to the choir room open. In walked the New Directions, talking, laughing, but that all stopped when they seen the scene in front of them. 

"Um, excuse me, Kurt, can you let go of the competition," Rachel annoyingly said as she rushed to his side to try and pull them apart.

"He's not our competition anymore, besides, I don't think I can ever let him go," Kurt said lovingly as he looks Sebastian in the eyes. Sebastian smiled, he didn't do his usual smirk, he actually smiled, and he leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to Kurt's lips. 

"Awe, Babe, aren't you sweet," Sebastian said.

"So, um, when did this happen?" Puck asked pointing at the two of them with his most protective face put on. 

"We actually ran into each other at the Lima Bean after what happened with Dave, and we just sorta talked for hours and it just kept happening until the next thing we knew, we were going out all the time," Kurt says.

"I guess we just fell for each other," Sebastian said as he grabbed Kurt and wrapped his arms around him, still facing the New Directions. 

"That still doesn't explain why you are in OUR choir room," Rachel obnoxiously said while folding her arms in an upset manner. 

"Well, I'm here to steal Kurt away for the day, so we can finally have some alone time," Sebastian answered then proceeded to bury his face into Kurt's neck and suck and kiss. 

"Oh, get some, Hummel," Puck yelled causing Kurt to blush immensely while trying to pull away from Sebastian, who would not let him go. 

"Bas... Bas come on, not here... fine, I'll go," Kurt said which made Sebastian stop and come up with a smirk on his face, fully happy with himself for convincing Kurt to leave with him. 

"Now if you'll excuse us, we will be at my house having sex," Sebastian said in such a casual way, it made everyone laugh. Well, everyone except Finn, Puck, and Rachel, in which one didn't want to hear about his sex life, one was overly protective, and one who just didn't like when things didn't go her way. 

...

When Kurt and Sebastian made it to Sebastian's empty house, Sebastian threw Kurt against the nearest wall and kissed him deeply with a passion. Kurt couldn't help but make what Sebastian thought were the most delicious noises in the world. 

"Bas, please, I need you now," Kurt said desperately as he bucked his hips against Sebastian's. 

"Awe is Baby desperate?" Sebastian asked, proud that he has made Kurt so needy, "Are you wet already?" Sebastian questioned as he reached his hand into Kurt's pants. Feeling the wet spot on Kurt's panties were answer enough. When he began massaging the wet spot, Kurt did something Sebastian never expected: Kurt pushed Sebastian away. He pushed Sebastian onto the couch and then straddled his hips.

"Ooh, looks like someone knows what they want," Sebastian said, "tell me, Baby, what do you want?"

"You, I want you," Kurt responded quiet and huskily.

Sebastian proceeded to take off Kurt's shirt and his own as they kissed heatedly. Kurt started to rut against Sebastian as he felt Sebastian's cock hardening against him as the move their hips back and forth in unison. 

"Please, please, please" Kurt began to beg. Sebastian just smirked as he pulled away and made them stand up on their feet. He then grabbed Kurt's pants and panties and yanked them down in one go. Kurt felt vulnerable and he loved that only Sebastian could make him feel this way. 

Kurt stood in front of Sebastian, now completely naked as Sebastian began to undo his own belt. Kurt stared and waited for what he knew was coming. Sebastian very slowly lowered his pants and underwear with an eager Kurt watching him immensely. Once his cock was in view, Kurt sucked in a deep breath, like it was their first time all over again. 

"See something you like?" Sebastian asked smugly. 

"You know I do," Kurt answered, still eyeing Sebastian.

Sebastian started taking slow, stalking steps towards Kurt. Kurt backed up until he met a wall. Sebastian smirked and grabbed Kurt's wrists and placed them above his head while kissing his neck and jaw with a passion. Kurt couldn't help but let out a low moan. 

Sebastian then lifted Kurt up so Kurt could wrap his legs around his waist. Sebastian trailed his fingers down Kurt's smooth body until he was met with a slick heat. 

"You're like really wet right now," Sebastian said, still amazed at Kurt's body as he stuck two fingers into Kurt, prying him open and getting him ready for what's to come. He then grabbed Kurt's thighs and lifted until Kurt wrapped his legs around Sebastian's waist. 

"Are you ready for me, Baby?" Sebastian asked teasingly as he rubbed his cock through Kurt's slick folds. 

"Yes," Kurt breathed out in a desperate whisper. 

Very gently Sebastian slid into Kurt's tight heat. After all the times they've done this, Sebastian thought he'd be used to this by now, but nothing could ever compare to this feeling of Kurt's complete slick, hot pussy wrapped around him. 

Both boys moan together in ecstasy as Sebastian pulled out slowly and plunged back in rougher than before. Kurt snapped his head back and rolled his eyes into the back of his head.

"Yeah, you like that?" Sebastian asked in a deep voice as he slid in and out of Kurt. Kurt just nodded his head, not trusting his voice to work right now.

Sebastian smirked and moved away from the wall. He dropped Kurt on the couch with a thud. Then proceeded to get on top of him and right back inside of him. With the change of angle, Kurt moaned out even loader as he felt pleasure building even more. 

"Harder," Kurt pleaded to Sebastian.

"What was that?" Sebastian asked even though he clearly heard him.

"Harder, please," Kurt asked Sebastian again.

"Come on, Baby, I know you can asks better than that," Sebastian said as he slowed down his hip movements.

"Please, please, please fuck me harder," Kurt begged out to Sebastian. 

Sebastian smirked and replied, "as you wish, Baby," as he began ramming into Kurt as hard as he could.

Sebastian laid his elbows on both sides of Kurt's head as he began fucking him. Both boys could feel the end nearing as their climaxes were approaching. 

Moans and groans filled the room as Kurt told Sebastian he was about to come. 

"Me too, Baby, me too," Sebastian replied as Kurt squeezed around him. 

"Come with me, Baby," Sebastian whispered into Kurt's ear. 

Together, they both let their releases overtake them as ultimate pleasure surrounded them. Ropes of white cum shoot out of Sebastian into Kurt as Kurt clenched down as he came. 

Sebastian then fell on top of Kurt as exhaustion took over both of them. 

"Bas, get off me, you're heavy and sticky," Kurt said as he sat up on the couch, pushing Sebastian off and next to him. 

"So, are you glad you came with me today," Sebastian asked.

Kurt just smiled and laughed as he got up to go take a shower. A few moments later, Sebastian gets up to join him. 


End file.
